Ephram's Just Dessert
by EphramsBabyGurl06
Summary: Another punk comes to Everwood *chapter 3 up*
1. Chapter 1

Ephram's Just Desserts. By EphramsBabyGurl

Disclaimers: I don't own the show Everwood, but I do own the character Lena.

Spoilers: none

Lena Adams walked through the halls of County High. Rage. Rage was the only word to describe the hatred towards her parents right now. They had just uprooted her from a comfy middle class life. Her house is Massachusetts, her friends; everything she loved was in MA. Not here in 'Everhell'. All they could manage to say to try to make her feel better was, 'You'll make new friends'. Yeah, right, preps. She didn't want preppy friends, but that was all she saw. No punks/gothics, no people who even had the slightest notion who Good Charlotte is. She pushed her navy blue white streaked hair behind her ear. She looked down at her black jeans and white peasant shirt and sighed. Still, she had made an effort to look decent. She adjusted her black knitted pack back on her shoulder and looked around the massive school. She spotted her locker number, one thing found in this craphole. She looked around for someone she might ask where to find the English Lit. room-but no one looked especially friendly. She scanned the crowd once again for someone remotely punk. Damn. She was the proverbial cactus in a rose field; or is that rose in a cactus field? She was never good at remembering metaphors. Lena shook her head and pulled out her Discman. Something caught her eye. A boy. With purple hair! Halleluiah! 

Ephram looked around for a spot to dispose of the black burned mass he was holding in a napkin. Burnt toast-REALLY black burnt toast. Just another one of his father's attempts at cooking. Breakfast was supposed to be _edible_, not hard as a rock. He sighed and looked at it.

Lena pushed through the crown toward the purple haired boy. She took a few seconds to compose herself before approaching him. "Hi, 'scuse me but could you tell me where to find the English Lit room? Today's my first day and I'm already lost in this craphole." Lena asked the boy- tapping on his shoulder. He looked up from his locker looking startled she had talked to him. "Um-yeah- 2nd floor-left side-12th door down." He told her. Lena smiled gratefully. "Uh, Ephram Brown." He introduced himself. "So Ephram, blown up chemistry project or cancerous lung?" Lena asked, nodding toward Ephram's burnt toast in a napkin. "Its actually my dads lame attempt at breakfast." Ephram replied, smirking at Lena poking it disdainfully. "Yum." Lena said, voice dripping with pity. She checked her watch. "Got to go-see you around Ephram. Ephram watched her go before a thought struck him. "Wait!" he called after her. She turned to face him walking backwards. "I didn't get your name." He called. "I didn't give it!" she yelled back grinning. She turned on her heels and walked off, Ephram watching her go.

Amy watched this new girl-this 'flirt'-dance around Ephram, a pang of longing striking her in her heart. Ephram was refusing to talk to her. She almost let a tear drop before sternly reminding herself of Collin-the one she was _supposed_ to love. The one _I do love_. She slammed her locker shut and joined up with her clique going to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena walked into the lunchroom looking for her purple haired friend. She spotted him sitting alone and went to join him. She sat across form him and when he didn't' notice her she followed his gaze, right to Amy. "She's pretty." Lena stated plainly. He noticed her and turned to face her. "She's a bitch." Ephram stated right back. "Hey now, do you even have a reason to hate her?" Lena asked jokingly. "Do you have a name?" Ephram said, returning her joking tone. "Touché." Lena quipped; popping open a coke can that she had gotten from the soda machine. "So what's your story-why are you not alive with preppiness like the rest of this place?" Lena asked Ephram. He shrugged. "Not much to tell. Mom died in a car accident, dad went crazy-I still hate him; we never really had a relationship, ended up here, had to parent my little sister for awhile, fell in love with a girl who's in love with a guy who's in a coma-dads conveniently a brain surgeon-used me to get him out of coma and broke my heart into a million pieces." Ephram recapped. "Geez, makes my life seem like a picnic." Lena said, Ephram trying very hard to hold back a smile. Lena punched his arm playfully. "Punks don't smile." She joked and Ephram nodded. "Right." He said smirking. "What about you?" Ephram asked. "Well-my mom and dad were best friends-they got married and had me. Right after they both decided they weren't ready for a kid and they dumped me in foster care when I was 6. I was adopted by a nice family who lived is Massachusetts and they just recently moved here, they wanted me to meet my closest step relative-I guess you'd call her. So in short came out here to meet my Aunt for no reason and become her primary babysitter, but she's really nice. I'll still a bit mad at my mom and dad but it'll blow over-you can't stay mad at people who've given you a second chance." Lena filled Ephram in-trying to smile. 

Ephram sees her shield crack and tries to cheer. "Sounds almost like my life." Lena managed a small smile. "You know what? I better give you a nickname before someone else does, but first-let's have the real name." Ephram said, trying to get back to a cheerier subject. Lena laughed but questioned. "I need a nickname-what is it with this town?" "Everyone in Everwood has a nickname-it's a town thing." Ephram explained. "What's yours?" Lena asked. "Ham." Ephram answered. "Like the deli meat?" Lena said, smirking a bit. "Hence the problem with the name-but actually it's short for Hamlet." Ephram explained. Lena grinned. "The dark prince in person-I can't say it doesn't fit you." Lena commented. "What-like everyone doesn't have a dark side?" Ephram asked. "I never said that-I never told you my name; shadiness-see?" Lena pointed out. "That's true-you didn't." Ephram said-smirking. "Lena, Lena Adams." She said-showing Ephram her Bond impression. Ephram laughed. "You really suck at that." He said through a fit of laughter. Lena punched him playfully. "So can I ask you a question? What's up with your hair?" He questioned, motioning to her navy blue white streaked hair. Lena gasped in mock horror. "You don't like it?" she joked. "This coming from 'The Great Purple Haired One'?" "Point taken-but…" Ephram pushed. "Blue and white-the Greek flag colors-I dig Greece." She explained, grinning. Ephram laughed. "So about this nickname-when do I get it?" she asked. "I half to find the perfect name-but soon-god forbid you get nicknamed by Bright over there," Ephram said, pointing out Bright at Amy's table, "He'd probably name you 'Hey you! With the weird hair!'" Ephram said, making Lena laugh.

"Looks like Goth Guy found another freak to hang with." Kayla said, smirking while commenting on Lena with Amy. Amy watched and smirked in agreement; trying not to let her friends catch on to how she was really feeling.

-Yes, the nickname thing was kinda outta character, sorry for that! Expecting your reviews(^-~), EphramsBabyGurl-


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! Right now I'm trying to get past the intro stuff into the plot-hang with me. Thanks for reading-EphramsBabyGurl. Oh-before I forget-if anyone likes Bright I advise them to skip this chapter. I make fun of him the tiniest bit. Also, I wasn't sure how to spell his last name.

**Chapter 3: Enter The Idiot**

            Ephram and Lena walked out of American History.  "Ok, what was the point of that?" Lena asked Ephram. "To further the already rapidly happening of brain mushing in today's teens?" Ephram guessed. "Like we didn't know the Columbus sailed the ocean in 1942!" Lena spat angrily. Ephram looked at her. "1492." He corrected her. "What?" She said confused. "He sailed the ocean in 1492. Sometimes I wonder about you." He said, smirking. "Maybe you just heard me wrong-I'm never wrong." Lena said, challenging him to say one word to contradict her. "I think your brain is mushing faster than most." Ephram said in response as he walked off down the hall with Lena to her locker.

            Lena grabbed a few books from her locker after exchanging her load for a lighter one, grabbing a couple mangas while she was at it. "You like anime?" Ephram asked, surprised. "Contrary to popular belief it's actually nothing like pokemon or digimon, it consists of such animes like GTO-" Lena started to lecture. "Hellsing, Angelic Layer, Wish, Inu-yasha, etc. I just meant it's kinda unusual for anyone in Everwood to like anime." Ephram. "You forgot; I moved here!" Lena pulled 2 cds out of her locker. "Sum 41 or The Transplants?" she asked Ephram. He plucked The Transplants from her hand and popped it into his player. "Sum 41 it is." Lena said, popping Sum into her player. "What's your favorite manga?" Lena asked, popping in her earphones. "Ranma-you?" Ephram answered, glancing at her. Lena didn't get a chance to answer however because someone hit Ephram in the back of the head. "Hey doof." Lena glared at this idiot. "Well hello there." Bright said, or tried to say, suavely. He had turned his attention to Lena as Ephram sized him up and decided from which angle would be best to maul him from. From the look on Lena's face, she'd be happy to help. "I'm Bright Abbot; and I don't believe I know your name." Bright said, flashing a smile at Lena who just stared at him. "You know, some people say I look like Chris Pratt." He said, leaning on a locker and gazing into Lena's blue eyes. Ephram just smirked and pressed 'play'. "Really? Because I'd say you look like 'Mr. Clean'."  Lena said. "Oh yeah? How's that?" Bright questioned. "Because you look like a middle aged bald man who's fresher then lemon Lysol." Lena stated plainly. Ephram heard the burn over the music and didn't even try to suppress fits of hysteria. Lena nodded to Ephram and they walked off down the hall together leaving Bright alone, questioning his hair growth, and dumfounded. "Who's 'Mr. Clean'?"


	4. Authors Note

I don't really know who to write this note so I'll just say what I want to say. I was about ready to stop writing the story since I was getting so many flames and just continue it on my site. Note to all flamers: I didn't ASK to be flamed, I didn't DEMAND you liked my story, but I DID expect a certain amount of maturity. If you didn't like it you didn't have to finish it. As for the flames about Mr. Clean, Chris Pratt, and 'punks don't smile'-they were JOKES. Just jokes. The 'punks don't smile' crack is an inside joke between me and a friend, who reads all my fictions. Please refrain from flaming, because if you don't like the story just hit back and read another.  I owe the continuation of this story to all the people who encouraged me in their reviews and especially to troubletwininintx, thank you for your encouraging words! The next chapter is dedicated to you. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry for taking so long! I had all this stuff to do for school-country projects, term papers-testing! This world just won't let me have any free time! But here it is! The next chapter; dedicated to troubletwinintx and all the nice people who support this story; it would not be here without you. Oh yeah! Dearborn is the actual street his lives on on the show-it was mentioned in the episode where Dr. Brown gets those plane tickets and the priest and his wife break up. Yeah-that oneJ  The italic thoughts are Ephram's; be forewarned I'm not a fan of Amy.

~~~~~~~~~ 

         Lena walked outside and smelled the fresh air. Her first day at County High hadn't gone exactly as she had wanted it to. She spotted Ephram over by the bike rack. "Hey Ephram." She said casually, pulling out her skateboard. He looked up. "Hey; which way are you going home?" "Off main; down Dearborn on to Winter." She told him. "I'll walk with you; I'm on Dearborn." Ephram told her.

         "So what do you do here for fun?" Lena asked Ephram as they sped down the road; Ephram on his bike and Lena on her skateboard. "You can get horrendously drunk and pee on a tree; but mostly not much." Lena looked at Ephram with a smug look on her face. "There are not bookstores? Bowling Lanes? Ice Arenas? Movie theaters?" "Boring ones, no, no, and they're all currently playing _Finding Nemo_; whatever the heck that is." Ephram told her. Lena groaned. "Drunkenness is sounding fun right now." Ephram looked at her and smirked.__

         "Delia! I'm home!" Ephram yelled as he opened the door. Lena followed him in and her lead her to the kitchen for a drink. "And I brought a friend-HOLY CRAP!" Ephram looked around his kitchen-was it the kitchen. Little Delia stood in the middle covered head to toe in flour. She was nothing compared to the rest of the kitchen. "I tried to make cookies." She said simply. "Who are you?" she asked Lena. Lena smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Lena." Delia shook it. "You have very pretty hair." "Thanks-now lets get this kitchen cleaned." Lena said; walking over to the sink. 

         After they had spent an hour cleaning the kitchen; Lena and Delia decided to try making cookies one more time. "What shape should we make them?" Lena asked Delia. "Hearts for Valentines Day." Delia said without hesitation. (A/n: I'm going to base this story around early months-right now it's February) Hearing his little sister say that his thoughts drifted from the manga he was reading to Amy. _She'll probably be enjoying the holiday with Colin and rubbing my nose in it. 'Oh Ephram-it was sooo perfect. But you'll never know and I don't want you being friends with Colin. I'm an evil enchantress/ bitch and that whole reason I exist is to make your life miserable. Bloody Mu-ha-ha!' Geez-do I ever get a break?! _ "Darn!" Delia said-picking up the cookie. It had broken right down the middle. "Lena, how do you fix a broken heart?" Delia asked her. "Well, you can mend it with frosting," Lena started "Or you can make a new one!" Lena said smiling and handing a lump of dough to Delia. _If only it was that easy. _


End file.
